staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 października 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym. Kalendarium XX wieku / Sportowa apteka) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (141) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Jadą, idą dzieci drogą - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: Moje dziecko jest zdrowe 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Doktor Quinn" (44) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Programik dla zwierząt 11.20 Małe spojrzenie 11.30 Wygrani, przegrani: Va banque! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Indeks - telewizyjny magazyn finansowy 12.40 Szkoły za oceanem: Prawo do nauki 13.05 Szkoła polska - dzieci Europy 13.10 Mity i stereotypy 13.25 Świat w zasięgu ręki 13.40 Moje miejsce na ziemi 13.50 Wspólna historia, łączy czy dzieli? 14.20 Obywatele Europy 14.40 W poszukiwaniu przyszłości 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Dla młodych widzów: Drgawy 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (141) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Alternativi 16.25 Dla dzieci: Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Telexpress 17.20 Zdobycie bieguna północnego (1): W stronę dalekiej Północy - reportaż 18.15 "Murphy Brown" (35/52) - serial prod. USA 18.45 Wieczorynka 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Lech Kaczyński 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Ernst Braun Olsen: "Prometeusz pocięty" 21.30 Puls dnia 21.50 Tydzień prezydenta 22.00 Miniatwy: Piotr Matywiecki: "Poematy biblijne" 22.10 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny i Materna do Manna 22.35 Gliny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Mistrzowie kina: Krzysztof Zanussi: "Drogi pośród nocy" - film fab, prod. niemieckiej (1979 r., 98 min) 0.55 Przeboje B. Kaczyńskiego: Wieczór mistrzów: Bella Dawidowicz. Dymitr Sitkowiecki 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Gość poranny, Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Mork i Mindy" (13/22) - serial kom. prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: tel.0-70005077) 9.30 "Dzikie horyzonty" (2): "Tajemnice laguny Baja" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń 11.20 Wspólnota w kulturze: Marek Żuławski - kartki z pamiętnika 11.50 "Wielkie Imperium Mongołów" (1): "Legendarny zbawca - ksiądz Jan" - serial prod. japońskiej 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwó]ki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) (audiotele: 0-70055666) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Hardcastle and McCornick" (13/20) - serial prod. USA 14.05 Clipol 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Speeda Błyskawicy" (7/13) - serial anim. prod USA 15.30 Sportowe hobby: Telewizyjny Klub Sportowy 2 16.00 Twój telefon bezpleczeństwa 16.30 Magazyn piłkarski - Gol (audiotele: 0-70025251-5) 17.00 Auto - magazyn 17.25 Seans filmowy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Krzyżówka 13-latków" - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Kandydaci w Dwójce - Lech Wałęsa 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Przystanek Alaska" (7/22) - seriał prod. USA 22.30 Ogród sztuk - paradoksy miłości 23.00 "Jean Marie Lusbger - wybór Boga" (1): "Pamięć" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Jean Marie Lustiger - wybór Boga" (2): "Historia się nie kończy" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 5.00 Dzień dobry, tu Aktualności - program inform. 7.00 TV Polonia - retransnusja progr. satelit. 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętnosć - telenowela prod wenezuelskiej 11.35 Dziś w Teletrojce (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 "Tak, panie ministrze" - komedia (powt.) 13.30 Niezwykły Świat wytwórni Hammer (2) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 14.00 "Z szabelką" - program J. Chmielowskiej (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczne promocje 14.35 Kleks - program dla młodych widzów 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Maluchy (16) - serial dla dzleci 15.35 Król Artur i rycerze okrągłego stołu (4) - animowany serial dla dzieci i młodziezy 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (89) - Iran. serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Dziś w Teletró]ce 16.50 Sport 17.05 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.20 Cristal (291) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gosć dnia 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.40 Portrety miast 18.45 Dziś w Teletrójce - 60-lecie zespołu "Istebna" - reportaż I. Kaznochy 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją KatoWIce - program studYJno-filmowy 19.30 Sportowcy (5) - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 "Wpadka w Las Vegas" - film obycz. prod. USA 21.45 Muzyczne promocje 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na wtorek 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. (powt.) 22.40 Rozmowa tygodnia - pr. K. Durczoka 23.00 Wczoraj i dziś Archidiecezji (powt.) 23.30 Gawędy J. Zakrzeńskiego - pr. U. Rój - cz. n 23.50 "Wypchane trocmanu" - rep. A. Krasnickiego 24.00 Pryzmat - magazyn mepełnosprawnych 0.05 "Ukochany przez Boga" - pr. K. Nowojskiej 0.20 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 1.10 Program nocny 3.30 Teraz i na zawsze - australijski film z gat. love story z 1982 r. w reż. Adriana Carra Polsat 8.00 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Klub Lady Fitness 8.40 Richie Rich (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na zywo 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - prograrb muzyczny dla dzieci 9.30 Van Dyke Show (8) - ameryk. serial kom. 10.00 Statek miłości (56) - ameryk. serialobycz. 10.55 Kostka szczęŚCia - gra zabawa 11.00 Reportaż 11.30 Turbo Trans GRA!MY 12.00 Maski - magazyn 12.30 Sztuka informacji - program M. Markiewicza 13.00 Jesteśmy - program katolIcki 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Kuba zaprasza 15.00 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 15.05 HALOGRA!MY - muzyczna zabawa na zywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.35 Strachy z Transylwanii (8) - ser anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.45 I wszyscy razem (16/101) - ameryk. ser. kom. 17.15 Grunt to rodzina (8/13) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.40 Kostka szczęścia - gra zabawa 17.45 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Mamuśki (22) - amerykaliski serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prawo Burke'a (4/13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 19.50 Informacje 20.00 Film na telefon: Czarna szata mordercy - film prod. fran. (1980 r.), Potępiona miłoŚĆ - film prod. USA (1989 r, 102 min) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Życie jak sen (15/52) - amerykańska komedia erotyczna 22.45 Panny polskie - program A. Hanuszkiewicza 23.45 Na każdy temat 0.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7,00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Odrobina mężczyzny na co dzieli - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego (1) (powt.) 8.00 Divertinento Opus 5 - Stomatologiczne - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 8.45 Piosenki z.... 9.00 Wladomości 9.10 Program dnia 9,15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10,00 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.30 "Zło dobrem zwyciężaj" - film dok. (powt,) 11.30 Racja stanu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Premiery satelity: Wielki bieg - film fab. prod. polskiej (1987 r., 99 min) 13,55 7 dni świat 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14,55 Powitanie, program dnia 15 00 Panorama 15 20 "...swego nie znacie" - Katalog zabytków - Wrocław - Kaplica św. Elżbiety 15.30 Nic mi się złego nie może stać - film dokumentalny 16 00 Krzyzowka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.30 Warszawski Magazyn Historyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (4/7): "Agata" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.40 Przypadek Dopierały - reportaż Wojciecha Barczaka 18 00 W labiryncie (112-113) - senal prod. polskiej 19.00 Magazyn kulturalny 19.20 Dobranocka' "Opowiadania Muminków" - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program Jerzego Klechty 20 20 Czas dla Ciebie - Agnieszka Czekańska (sylwetka aktorki Teatru Buffo) 20,40 Sportowy tydzień 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Warszawska premiera - film fab. prod. polskiej 23,10 Program na wtorek 23.15 Kilka trudnych pytań - Lech Kaczyński 23,40 "Kazik" - recital Kazika Staszewskiego 0.20 Przegląd publicystyczny: Wywiad miesiąca - Malcolm Rifkind, minister spraw zagranicznych Wielkiej Brytanii 1.20 Panorama (powt.) 1.50 Gaude Mater - V Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej w Częstochowie - reportaż 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8 05 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Robocop (5) - bajka dJa dzieci 9,00 Crystal 9,30 Odkrywcy - W głębinach wielkich jezior 10 00 Odrzucony - film USA (powt) 11.45 Wielkie wynalazki - Technika laserowa 12,00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Powitanie, program dnia 15.10 Maluchy (16) - serial dla dzieci 15.35 Król Artur i rycerze okrągłego stołu (4) - animowany serial dla dzieci i młodziezy 16.00 Miód i pszczoły (89) - Iran. serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Skrzydła bliżej marzeń (powt.) 17,00 Wspólne sprawy- magazyn samorządowy 17,15 Crystal (296) - serial prod. wenez. 17.55 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Magazyn regionalny 19 00 Opinie - publicystyka polityczna 19,30 Sportowcy (5) - program dok. o sporcie 20.00 Wpadka w Las Vegas - fIlm obyczajowy USA 21 45 Kronika 21.55 Sport 22.00 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 22.20 Marzenia i kariery 22 30 Euromagazyn 22.55 Nasza antena 23,00 Pod kryształowym Jeziorem. USA, 1991, 90 min 0.30 Muzyka na dobranoc 1 00 Zakończenie programu ATV 18.00 Początek programu 18,05 Potęga miłości (65) - telenowela prod. kolumbijskiej 19.00 Ameryka droga do zwycięstwa (7) - amerykański film dokumentalny 19,30 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 20.00 Kraina straconych złudzeń (3) - amerykański senal obyczajowy 21.00 Wresting - amerykański show sportowy 22 00 Zapowiedzi programu 22.05 Santa Barbara - saga rodzinna prod USA 23.00 Maguy - serial komediowy prod, francuskiej 23.30 Niewolnica Isaura (24) - telenowela prod brazylijskiej 24.00 Testament wujaszka Henry'ego - komedia angielska 1.30 Czas na miłość: Dama Kameliowa (6-7) - francuski serial obyczajowy 1.55 Na dobranoc Canal + 7.00 BBC News (*) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe (powt) (*) 8 00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity 8.30 Słynne samochody Corvette - cykl dokumentalny 9.25 Doc Hollywood - amerykańska komedia romantyczna 11.10 Czcigodni mordercy - amerykański film gangsterski, 13.00 Na gapę - magazyn filmowy Canal+ (powt.) 13.30 Skippy (36) - serial dla dzieci 14 00 Drugstore Cowboy - amerykański film obyczajowy 15,40 Lot świerkowej gęsi - amerykański film obyczajowy 17.10 In Concert - magazyn muzyczny 17.30 Tintin (16) - film animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe (*) 18.30 Mondial Futbol - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 19.00 Na gapę - magazyn filmowy Canal+ (*) 19.30 Harry i HendersonoWle (19) - serial amerykański (*) 20.00 KochankoWie - dramat hiszpański 21.45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23.05 Kafka - dramat amerykański 0,40 Napijmy się razem herbaty - amerykańska komedia romantyczna 2,25 Myszy i ludzie - dramat amerykański (*) - programy nie kodowane ARD (Das Erste) 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 Bauchtanz 10.00 heute 10.03 Die Last mit dem Erbe 10.45 Recht in Deutschland 11.00 heute 11.04 Lustige Musikanten 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tennis 17.00 Tagesschau 17.10 Brisant 17.40 Regionales 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Aus heiterem Himmel 19.53 Wetter 19.58 Vorschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Expedition ins Tierreich 21.00 Fakt 21.40 Kanzlei Bürger 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Tatort 00.30 Nachtmagazin 00.50 Parade im Rampenlicht 02.30 Nachtmagazin 02.50 Fliege 03.50 Deutsche Bahnstrecken 04.20 Fakt 05.00 Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 Bauchtanz 10.00 heute 10.03 Die Last mit dem Erbe 10.45 Recht in Deutschland 11.00 heute 11.04 Lustige Musikanten 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Dalli Dalli 14.15 Für Kinder 15.45 heute 15.50 Die Wicherts von nebenan 16.35 Jede Menge Leben 17.00 heute / Sport / Europawetter 17.15 Länderjournal 17.50 Der Alte 18.50 Guten Abend 19.00 heute / Wetter 19.25 Verbotene Zone 21.00 Auslandsjournal 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Farben des Todes 23.40 heute nacht 23.55 Komplizinnen 01.45 - 01.55 Text aktuell 05.00 länderjournal Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Lindenstraße 09.30 Die aktuelle Schaubude 10.15 NordSchau 11.00 Melodien 11.45 Sport 3 12.45 NordTour 13.00 Johann Friedrich Struensee 13.45 Vor 40 Jahren 14.00 Kinderzeit 15.00 NordZeit 15.45 Unbekanne Welt 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 Okay S.I.R. 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Reisen 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Sandmännchen 18.35 Ländermagazine 18.45 DAS! Das Abendstudio 19.30 Ländermagazine 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Markt im Dritten 21.00 Bei Berührung Lebensgefahr 22.35 Sport 3 Magazin 23.05 Talk vor Mitternacht 00.05 3 Zimmer Küche Holger 01.05 The Munsters 01.30 Nachtprogramm Hessen 3 08.05 Schul-TV 12.30 Hessentext 13.05 Hessenschau 13.35 Vor 10 Jahren 14.03 Vor 20 Jahren 14.20 Hit-Clip 14.45 Bücher 15.20 Sportkalender 16.05 Einfach gut 16.15 Extra 17.00 Zur Bergpredigt 17.15 Tiere der Heimat 17.30 Sesamstraße 18.00 Prinz Eisenherz 18.25 Hugo und Egon 18.30 Zeit für Tiere 19.00 Hessen-3Tip 19.02 Herrchen gesucht 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Bilderbogen aus Hessen 20.45 Sport aktiv aus Hawaii 21.20 Live aus dem Alabama, München 22.35 Die besten Jahre 23.20 Der Herbst der Familie Kohayagawa 00.55 Tip und Magisches Auge 05.00 - 08.00 Pop und Weck TV BR 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Schul-TV 09.45 Bilder 10.05 Regionales 11.25 Zeitspiegel 11.55 Sport 12.35 Unkraut 13.00 Tiere 13.55 Hit-Clip 14.20 Supergrips 14.45 Riesenmoleküle & Kunststoffe 15.15 Die Zelle 15.30 Mein Hobby 15.45 Unendlich die Vereinsamung 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Käpt'n Blaubär Club 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Bayern live 18.30 Regionales 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Live aus dem Südbahnhof, Frankfurt 20.14 Reportage 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.20 Die da?! 21.45 Blickpunkt Sport 22.45 Lese-Zeichen 23.15 Weltkarrieren 00.00 Blickpunkt Sport 00.55 Nachrichten 01.00 Space Night S 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 TV-Tips 10.59 40 Jahre danach 11.15 Heimtiere 11.20 Sport-Arena 12.15 Sport 13.05 Flutlicht 14.00 Bildung 15.00 Hit-Clip 15.25 Extratreff 15.30 Die Mühsal des Aufstiegs 16.15 Ein Münchner in New York 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Sesamstraße 17.58 Curiosity Show 18.25 Sandmann 18.30 Nachrichten 18.35 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.50 Montagsmaler 19.20 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Infomarkt - Marktinfo 21.00 Nachrichten 21.15 Teleglobus 21.45 Mein unbekannter Ehemann 23.10 Gedanken 23.15 Weißer Fleck 00.15 Nachrichten 00.30 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.35 Spielhaus 09.03 Bio 10.00 Ökologie 10.30 Tele-Lotto 11.00 Je t'aime 11.15 Dubinski 11.25 Kripo live 11.50 Zwischentöne 12.50 Sehen statt hören 13.20 Das Herbstfest der Volksmusik 14.50 Hit-Clip 15.15 Bremer Gesundheitswerkstatt 16.02 eene meene mopel 16.30 Menschen und Tiere 17.00 Bereitschaft Dr. Federau 18.00 Brisant 18.30 aktuell 18.32 Telethek 18.52 Sandmännchen 19.00 Regional 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Mach dich ran 20.15 Der Herr Senator 21.45 aktuell 22.00 Zärtlicher Regen 22.45 Porträt einer Ehe 00.15 Film 00.25 Kripo live 00.50 Brisant 01.20 Zärtlicher Regen 02.05 Tagesthemen 02.35 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 07.50 Medizin 08.00 Telekolleg 08.30 Giftgrün 09.00 Einwurf 09.30 Schaubude 10.15 NordSchau 11.00 Die Insel der Silberreiher 12.20 Kinotips 12.30 Wahlen 12.45 Unbekannte Orte 13.00 Europa 14.00 eene meene mopel 15.00 Reisewege 15.45 Mont Blanc 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 aktuell 17.03 fliege 18.00 Abendjournal 18.30 ORB-Club 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 vorschau 19.00 Lindenstraße 19.30 aktuell 19.50 ab jetzt 20.00 Heiße Grenze 21.30 aktuell 21.50 Film ab 22.25 Sammelsurium 00.05 ZAK 00.35 Journal 00.50 Tagesthemen WDR 06.00 Computer 06.45 ZAK 07.15 Gespräch 07.30 Schlager 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg II 09.00 Babylon 10.00 Schul-TV 12.00 Polit-Talk 12.30 Gespräch 13.15 Schlager 14.05 Hit-Clip 14.30 ACT 15.00 Hier und heute unterwegs 15.35 Fensterplatz 16.20 Sport regional 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Käpt'n Blaubär Club 18.00 NRW-Nachrichten 18.05 KuK 18.30 Das Nächste bitte 18.45 Aktuelle Stunde 19.25 Fensterprogramme 19.45 fit? 20.15 querpass 21.00 aktuell 21.15 Markt 21.45 Signale 22.30 Lindenstraße 23.00 Angeklagt 23.45 Comupter 00.35 Meisterwerke 00.45 Tagesschau 01.00 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 05.30 Heute morgen 09.00 Cannon 10.00 Fantasy Island 11.00 Ein Bayer auf Rügen 12.00 Love Boat 13.00 Trapper John, M.D. 14.00 Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 15.00 MacGyver 16.00 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.00 Die Partridge Familie 17.30 Regional Report 18.00 So ist das Leben ! Die Wagenfelds 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.15 täglich ran 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 Für alle Fälle Stefanie 21.15 Bitte melde Dich! 22.15 Akte 95/43 23.05 News & Stories 23.50 Der Geist als Widersacher der Polis 00.35 Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 01.25 MacGyver 02.15 Schwarz greift ein 03.50 Love Boat 04.40 Fantasy Island RTL 06.05 Jeopardy 06.35 Gute Zeiten... 07.00 Punkt7 07.35 Unter uns 08.05 Springfleld Story 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und schön 10.30 Zeit der Sehnsucht 11.00 Der Preis ist heiß 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 Magazin 12.30 Golden GirIs 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Guten Abend 18.30 Exclusiv 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten-schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Ein Satansbraten kommt selten allein 22.00 Extra 23.00 10vor11 23.30 Nachtshow 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers 01.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.30 Golden Girls 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer 02.55 Nachtjournal 03.20 Ilona Christen 04.10 Hans Meiser 05.05 Explosiv RTL 2 06.10 Major Dad 06.35 Trickserien 10.05 Bitte lächeln Spezial 11.00 Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft 12.00 Trickserien 16.40 Wunderbare Jahre 17.10 Kampf gegen die Mafia 18.00 Action News 18.15 Top Cops 18.50 Bitte lächeln 19.20 Kojak 20.15 Veronica Clare 22.00 Prom Night - Das Böse aus dem Dunkeln 23.45 Das Geheimnis von Twin Peaks 01.30 Late Show with David Letterman 02.20 World News 02.50 Glory Days 03.40 Prom Night - Das Böse aus dem Dunkeln 05.35 Major Dad Super RTL 06.35 Trickserien 08.55 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 09.30 Der Chef 10.30 Die Super RTL Familie 10.35 Alles Nichts Oder?! 11.30 Trickserien 15.25 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 15.50 PowWow 16.00 Alles Nichts Oder?! 16.55 Bea & Bruno 17.00 Big Hawaii 17.55 Trickserien 19.45 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 20.15 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 20.45 Alfred Hitchkock zeigt ... 21.10 Der Chef 22.05 Alles Nichts Oder?! 23.10 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 23.35 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt ... 23.55 Der Chef 00.50 Die Super RTL Familie 01.05 Teleshop Pro 7 06.10 Trickserien 08.00 Die Waltons 09.00 Die Viersteins 09.30 Grace 10.00 Zeitsprung in die Tafelrunde 12.00 Hart, aber herzlich 13.00 Remington Steele 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15.05 Unsere kleine Farm 16.05 Die schlümpfe 16.30 Animaniacs 16.55 Bugs Bunny 17.25 Familie Feuerstein 17.55 Alle unter einem Dach 18.25 Alf 19.00 Grace 19.30 taff 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Im Bann des Todes 22.15 Hautnah 00.05 Kung Fu 00.55 Nachrichten 01.05 Babylon 5 01.50 Nachrichten 02.00 Diagnose: Mord 02.50 Arabella Kiesbauer 03.45 pro movie 04.10 Die Waltons 05.00 Unsere kleine Farm 05.50 taff VOX 06.50 Dominion 07.10 Regal Shop 07.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 08.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 09.10 Starsky & Hutch 10.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.10 CHIPs 12.10 ÜberLeben 12.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 13.15 Spenser 14.10 Polzeirevier Hill Street 15.10 Starsky & Hutch 16.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 17.00 CHIPs 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 exakt 18.40 ÜberLeben 19.15 Spenser 20.10 Der Tod war schneller 22.05 Spiegel TV Magazin 22.55 Undercover! Ermittler zwischen den Fronten 23.50 Schnittpunkt 00.20 - 02.30 Stille Tage in Clichy Kabel 1 06.05 M.A.S.H. 07.00 Hardcastle 07.45 Lassie 08.10 Die Hugo-Show 09.00 Bim Bam Bino 11.55 Happy Days 12.25 Lassie 12.50 Bim Bam Bino 15.55 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 16.25 College Blues 16.55 Cúlt 17.25 Die Hugo-Show 18.20 Hardcastle & McCormick 19.15 Ein Käfig voller Helden 19.45 M.A.S.H. 20.15 Deckname Stone 21.05 Der Polizeichef 22.15 Wilding - Bande der Gewalt 23.50 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht 00.20 Erben des Fluchs 01.15 Cúlt 01.45 Stone 02.30 Der Polizeichef 03.15 Spiel mit der Liebe 05.10 Der Junge vom anderen Stern 05.55 Alles super, Mr. Cooper DSF 06.30 Magic Sports 08.30 Power Play 09.00 ATP Highlights 09.30 Turnen 11.00 Motorsport 12.00 Action 5 13.00 Magic Sports 15.00 Hattrick Espanol 16.00 Hattrick Tifosi 17.00 Action 5 18.00 Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Report 20.00 Hattrick 20.15 Spiel der Woche 22.10 Hattrick International 22.55 Sport Report 23.00 Box Classics 00.00 Motorsport 01.00 Best Direct 01.30 - 02.30 Trans World Sport Eurosport 08.30 Rhytmische Sportgymnastik 09.30 Tennis 11.00 Rallyecross 12.00 Formel 1 13.00 Motorrad 14.00 Radsport 15.00 Bodybuilding 17.00 Pro Wrestling 18.00 Tourenwagen 18.30 Formel 1 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Speedworld 21.00 Radsport 00.00 Fußball 01.00 - 01.30 Eurosport News Arte 18.00 Nach Ansage 19.00 Ivanhoe (11) 19.30 Sportlegende 20.00 Anti-Abtreibungskommandos 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Liebe auf den ersten Blick 22.20 Wild at Heart 00.25 Kurz-Schluß 01.00 Nach Ansage 3sat 07.05 Pinocchio 07.30 Zap Zarapp 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Buch total - Rückblick 09.45 Rundschau 10.30 Streit im Schloß 12.00 Globus 12.30 Gesucht, entdeckt, gefunden 13.00 Nobody is perfect 13.30 Die Katrin wird Soldat 13.55 Seitenblicke 14.00 Alpenfahrt durch den St. Gotthard 15.00 Seniorenclub 15.45 Neun Monate im Eis 16.30 Barocke Zeiten 17.00 Bilder aus Österreich 17.45 Kunst & Krempel 18.15 Mini-ZiB 18.25 Hinter der Sonne, neben dem Mond 18.53 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 heute 19.18 Wetter 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Platin pflastert ihren Weg 21.00 Quer 21.30 Hitec 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Das Beste aus der VIP-Schaukel 23.00 grell pastell 00.00 Seitenblicke Revue 00.20 10 vor 10 00.50 Kulturzeit 01.30 Videotext IA 20.00 80 Schritte bis zum Glück 21.40 Lachen erlaubt 22.00 IA-Der Tag! 22.30 Die Frau in Grün 00.10 Preis im Kopp 00.25 IA-Der Tag! 01.25 IA-Boulevard 01.40 Recht 01.55 Impressionen 02.05 Erotisches 02.40 Bilderbogen 04.20 Erotisches B1 20.15 Hallervorden's Spott-Light 21.15 Die zweite Haut 22.00 Abendschau 22.30 Vorsicht Fröhlich! 23.00 Konzert beim Bundespräsidenten aus dem Schloß Bellevue Berlin 00.15 Nachrichten 00.20 Abendschau 00.45 SportPalast 01.20 Tagesthemen TM3 14.30 Lucky Girls 16.15 Frieda um Vier 17.15 Ultima-Talk 17.40 Lifestyle 18.00 Model Academy 18.25 Reich und Schön 19.20 Dr. Westphall 20.15 Sonne und Spaß im Club 21.50 Fashion 22.20 Die große Flasche 00.00 Oprah Winfrey ORF 1 06.25 Confetti 09.00 Lachsalven 09.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 09.55 Baywatch 10.40 Raumschiff Enterprise 11.25 Red Sonja 12.50 Lachsalven 13.00 Confetti 15.40 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 16.25 Baywatch 17.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 17.35 Golden Girls 18.05 Nicht von schlechten Eltern 18.55 Meisterkochen 19.00 Die Cosby Show 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Allein mit Onkel Buck 21.55 Caboblanco 23.25 Die gebrochene Lanze 00.55 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.20 Schiejok 02.20 Österreich 04.10 Sieben Kilo in sieben Tagen ORF 2 06.00 Text 07.00 Wetter 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Schiejok 10.05 Österreich 2 11.35 Zur Sache 12.50 Wetter 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 1500 Jahre Shaolin Kung Fu 13.55 Orientierung 14.25 Ein gesegnetes Team 15.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 16.00 Schiejok täglich 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Willkommen Österreich 18.50 Belangsendung 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Seitenblicke 20.15 Forsthaus Falkenau 21.10 Thema 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 10 1/2 23.05 ARTgenossen 23.35 J. Roth Preis 00.40 P.P. Pasolini Nacht 02.15 Medeia 04.00 Mamma Roma 05.45 Cirque du Soleil TV Schweiz 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 18.50 Telesguard 19.00 Nationalratswahlen Resultate 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Risiko 21.05 Nationalratswahlen Schlußanalyse 22.00 10 vor 10 22.30 Einige Tage mit mir 00.40 Bulletin VIVA 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 18.50 Telesguard 19.00 Nationalratswahlen Resultate 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Risiko 21.05 Nationalratswahlen Schlußanalyse 22.00 10 vor 10 22.30 Einige Tage mit mir 00.40 Bulletin MTV 06.00 Awake on the wildside 07.30 The Grind 08.00 3 from 1 08.15 Awake on the Wildside 09.00 VJ Maria 12.00 The soul 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 3 from 1 15.15 Music Non-Stop 16.00 CineMatic 16.15 Hanging out 17.00 MTV News 17.15 Hanging out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Hit List UK 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Boys Band and screaming fans 21.30 TLC Past, present & future 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 MTV News 23.15 CineMatic 23.30 Reggae 00.00 The end ? 01.30 Night Videos NBC Super Channel 17.30 FT Business 18.00 ITN News 18.30 Frost's Century 19.30 The Selina Scott Show 20.30 Frontal 21.30 ITN News 22.00 Best of the Tonight Show 23.00 Baseball world Series 00.00 FT Business 00.20 Market Wrap 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Real Person Cartoon Network & TNT 17.30 Little Dracula 18.00 Scooby 18.30 The Mask 19.00 Tom und Jerry 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 Small Town Girl 22.00 Young Bess 00.00 The Strip 01.30 Glory Alley 02.55 The Storck Club TRT 17.10 Merhaba Tatil 18.00 Aksam Bülteni 18.20 Merhaba Tatil 19.00 Genc Haber 19.10 Genc Görüs 19.40 Gencklik ve Cevre 20.10 Fragman 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Fragman 20.45 Tatil Günlügü 21.45 Yasasin Sanat 22.00 Erol Evgin Show 23.00 Diyalog 23.30 Stüdyo TRT 00.45 Haberler Premiere 07.00 Für Kinder 07.50 Was vom Tage übrigblieb 10.00 The hard truth 11.40 Auf brennendem Eis 13.15 Kino 13.45 Premiere 14.00 Für Kinder 14.50 Der Bund der furchtlosen Spione 16.05 Die Akte 18.20 Premiere 18.30 Fanfan & Alexandre 19.57 Zapping 20.00 Premiere 20.15 Tombstone 22.30 Chaos Kings 00.00 Kalkofes Mattscheibe 00.15 Only the Stron 01.55 American Football Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki S 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MDR 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORB 3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki IA z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki B1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM3 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Schweiz z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Super Channel z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TNT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TRT z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Premiere z 1995 roku